mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:NodPrime/The users guide to not being a total tool by Pieboy6000
Hello! I am Pieboy6000, administrator of this wiki, and according to SMG, second-in-command, but you should probably take that with a grain of salt. Anyway, after some recent happenings on the wiki, I think it's time I did this. First, you are only more important than enemies on this wiki, because our enemies are dumb and/or arseholes. You are not more important than myself, other admins, bueracrats or Thunderbirds101, the founder. It doesn't matter if you are male or female, black or white, straight or gay, new or old, or 5 years old or 99 years old. If you are an admin like me, you are more important than enemies and common users only. If you are a buerecrat or however you spell that bloody word, then you are basically the second most powerful person on the wiki. However, there is only two admins at the moment, and they're me and EASlol. Thunderbirds isn't an admin, he's the founder. He basically tells us all what to do because he's far more important than anyone here. He did make the wiki, after all. Second, spamming comments with useless things will get you banned from the wiki for a minimum of a day. More violations lead to extended bans, like everything else. Unless the page is specifically made for these types of comments, you do NOT spam on the comments. This goes for you all. I've unfortunately had to block a known member for spamming "boof" around 4 times. Third, this is a wiki for collaboration. If something you made gets removed, it probably wasn't good enough in quality, or because it doesn't need to be on the page because it doesn't meet the guidelines or just isn't important. For example, sure, you may have made your own version of ROFLCopter Squad, but don't put it in the ROFLCopter Squad's main page. Put in your alternative universes section on the Microsoft Sam page. There is a reason the "Alternative Universes" parts exist, you know. Don't complain about it, just contact the person who removed it. If they don't have a good enough reason, then it will be restored. Fourth, don't threaten anybody. I don't care if you have a deathly hate for that other person, but deep down, we're all human beings, so you shouldn't be threatening anyone. Treat people how you want to be treated. If you want to be treated with respect, then show some respect. It's an easy system to work on. Fifth, don't shit in the urinals. Sixth, you have free speech on this wiki. You are free to hate anybody, and you are allowed your own political views and you can hate or love whatever you want. Just keep it to yourself. If you don't like swearing, you'll have to get used to it or go, because it's everywhere here. But please keep things like racism off this wiki. If you are spotted being racist then you are gone from this wiki forever. No questions asked. That's all I can think of for the moment. Maybe I'll update this. Make sure you read through all this and get into your head where you are on this wiki. I think I'm nearing the coast of a country! No wait, it's just a battleship, Pieboy6000 11:30, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts